Two's Company
Episode II: Two's Company is the second episode of the first season of NWR Origins and the second episode overall. It was uploaded on December 7, 2015. Plot Thomas' work on helping to construct the North Western Railway is gong fine, however although the other engines enjoy his work ethic they do get frustrated with his impatience. On one occasion Eagle has to tell him to be patient while his trucks are being loaded with Ballast. Wallace comments on Thomas' impatience and informs both Thomas and Eagle that a new Engine will arrive. Neil then arrives and informs the others that the new Engine will be Tender Engine like Eagle. The next morning a Furness Railway K2 Tender Engine pulls into the yard and introduces himself as Edward. The Fat Controller welcomes him warmly and introduces him to the other engines as Sodor's No.2 and will be the first permanent passenger Engine on Sodor. Thomas retorts back saying he was the first permanent Engine on Sodor and Edward tries to be friendly by commenting on his No. 1 but accidentally calls him little. Thomas gets offended and remarks back on how useful he is to which Edward agrees before the Fat Controller informs Edward to get repainted and as he departs, Thomas is still hostile even though Eagle tries to convince him of Edward's Kindness. The next morning the Engines wake to see Edward arriving at the sheds with a brand new coat of paint. Much to Thomas' horror, Edward is painted blue as well and upon Edward asking about his colour to the other engines finds that Eagle compliments it hugely whereas Thomas argues that he should be the blue engine on Sodor. Edward kindly responds by stating that Thomas now has a partner but Thomas cheekily retorts how blue is an earned colour and an Engine must prove himself to be blue. Edward, now getting slightly annoyed, claims that due to him being in service for 19 years results in him having more experience on how to run a railway but Thomas still retorts back and Neil is worried about how this will end. As Edward begins work Thomas continues to mock and tease him, for instance, telling Edward how to shunt trucks but Edward retorts back and as Edward leaves both Engines angrily retort how they will prove themselves to be better than the other. A few days later Edward is reversing to collect some trucks but doesn't notice Wallace shunting some trucks towards some ships and backs into him. Luckily neither engine is damaged but Thomas teases Edward claiming that he'd already had an accident in the first week to which Edward warns Thomas that with that attitude it is very likely that he too would have an accident soon. Later that same day some workmen are about to lay sleepers on some newly built track when Thomas arrives with a supply train, However he ignores a red-signal and ends crashing over the newly ballasted track much to the annoyance of the workmen who had spent their time ballasting the track. Too make matters worse the Engine who comes to rescue Thomas is Edward who teases Thomas about his accident. Later that night in the shed an argument erupts between Thomas and Edward with Thomas blaming Edward for his accident and Edward arguing that Thomas was being Carless. When Thomas brings up Edward's Accident the latter points out that his accident was unavoidable whereas Thomas' accident was mainly down to the fact of Thomas' Idiocy. Before Thomas can retort back the Fat Controller arrives and breaks up the argument. He mainly blames Thomas for starting the argument claiming that his attitude will make them miss the deadline for the railways opening but partially blames Edward for not dealing with the situation better. He then informs Edward that he has to take a heavy goods train to Killdane in the morning but needs the help of another engine. To Edward's annoyance the only available engine is Thomas, and when the Fat Controller leaves, Edward furiously tells Thomas that he won't ever be needing his help after the way the latter treated him, despite the latter looking apologetically at Edward. Thomas feels very sad. The next morning Edward arrives to collect his Goods Train, Thomas arrives later and comments that the train is too heavy for Edward alone but the latter continues telling him to Get Lost. However when Edward tries to set off, he constantly spins his wheels and doesn't move anywhere so eventually Thomas shouts at him to stop. Thomas then apologises to Edward and explains that on his old railway all the other Engines used to tease him due to his clumsiness and when he came to Sodor he wanted to become a different Engine and now he understands that every engine makes mistakes but they should never give up on the goal and not change the Engine into an idiot. Edward too apologises and reveals to Thomas that he was treated badly on his old railway whereas Thomas was just being cheeky initially. Both agree to put the arguments behind them, be friends and Thomas helps Edward with his Goods Train with the latter commenting "Let's show them what the blue engines can do". A few days later Sodor is complete and all the Railways are united as one running from Knapford to Vicarstown. The Fat Controller thanks the staff, customers but mostly the engines who are Wallace, Adam, Matthew, Clive, Neil, Eagle and most importantly Numbers 1 and 2, Thomas and Edward before declaring the North Western Railway officially open. Thomas and others whistle happily before wishing Edward good luck for pulling the first express train on Sodor with the latter thanking Thomas for fetching the coaches so that he can pull them. Soon the passengers board the train, the porters bang the door and the Fat Controller orders Edward to leave the station however Edward refuses as the Guard had not yet blown the whistle. Eventually the Fat Controller remembers and gives the all clear to the guard who blows his whistle jumps into the brake coach and Edward departs with the very first express train to run on Sodor from Knapford to Vicarstown. *A montage is then with Edward narrating how that day sparked the beginning of the North Western Railway. Characters * Edward * Thomas * Sir Topham Hatt I * Eagle * Neil * Clive * Matthew * Wallace * Adam (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Thomas' Siblings (107 appears in flashback, the rest are mentioned) * Pip and Emma (deleted scene cameo) Cast * EnterprisingEngine93: Edward * JakerBraker123: Thomas * Kanefan701: Eagle * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Transcript Main article: Two's Company/Transcript Trivia * The events take place in 1915 and in 2015. * At the end of the episode, there is a reference to Three Railway Engines story, Edward Day Out, where Edward has to wait for the guard. * Thomas quotes a few lyrics from the Season 5 song, Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining. Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Edward